


A happy family

by crowleys_bitch_soul



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Depression, Multi, Parksborn, Single Father, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily, non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleys_bitch_soul/pseuds/crowleys_bitch_soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A relationship shattered at the fault of Tony's bachelor ways, leaving Steve a single father and raising Peter on his own. <br/>The story of a broken family and a painfully slow reconciliation.<br/>((im horrible at summaries lol sorry))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The verse without super powers, where men can have kids, with heart break, modern family, and my general realistic idea of how a relationship with Tony would have actually gone.  
> Some canon material  
> But just to let you all know this came to me in a dream ok.

Tony was never the guy to settle down, he was a playboy, new girl in and out every day.  
Until Steve came along. The moment Tonys eyes fell on Steve, his heart fluttered, his stomach clenched. He did everything he could to try and get the blonde and at the moment he was giving up Steve agreed they go out.  
It was a surprisingly long, three years of a happy relationship with a little boy, Peter.   
Of course their relationship wasn't one of the fairy tales with a happy ending. Being the playboy Tony was, he couldn't help but cheat on Steve during their entire relationship. It shattered Steve to find out what all those meetings and bussiness vacations actually meant.   
Steve left, he was out with his belongings and their child before Tony could come back and explain.   
  
For weeks, months Steve waited for a call, something to show that maybe Tony had cared but there was nothing.   
Not even for his own son did Tony show up.  
  
Peter grew up, he knew not to ask where his dad was or why they always kept moving from house to house. He learned to care for his own because his pops had become so distant, so tied up in work only stopping every once in a while to take Peter to the park. The once warm, proud and loving blonde man had become as cold as ice.   
But Peter always had hope that the ice would melt, be if it tales 70 years! He just wanted his popa back.  
  
Peter remembered several men coming in and out of his popa's life and not one of them was Tony. He was still managing his big buck company, he had gotten married and has three other children. Or so Peter learned from the news Tony was always on like he were some kind of Tv plague.   
It was the only way he could feel close to him.  
  
Steve continued being the stone cold hearted, sleep around man he became until one day two Shield men arrived at his door, questioning him about his life but more of his son.   
  
"Peter we have to go." Steve said, packing his sons things and putting it in his jeep. He packed himself a smaller bag because his things were less important.  5 year old Peter didn't ask why, only sat quietly next to popa and colored in his coloring book.  
  
It was the moment Steve realized what he had been doing. Peter looked so fragile, hair tangled ridiculously, bags under his eyes. It was the moment Steve decided Tony was in the past and there were more important matters now. "Wait Peter We'll be going soon." he said and got out.  
  
Inside the house he turned on the stove so it was letting out gas and stepped out. He got in the jeep to pull it out of the driveway and out of harms way before flinging a single match into the house.  
  
He walked back to the jeep and started the engine. And looked down at Peter with a small smile before ruffling his hair.  
Raising a brow Peter looked back at their house, that was further and further away and soon, with a big bang it wasn't there at all.   
"Popa, What was that?" he asked sitting right in the seat. "That was me getting rid of the past." he answered and took a hold of his little hand. "Were gonna be together a lot more now. I promise." he whispered.  
  
Peter almost couldn't believe it. With silent tears streaming down his cheeks he nodded and squeezed his hand. He wasn't ever going to let go, because if he let go, it would be a dream in the end.  
  
It didn't take the ice 70 years to melt and Peter was more than happy. Steve had the bright shine in his crystal eyes, and the glow in his features. Peter still had his ridiculously tangled hair but he slept easy now, curled up at his popas chest. Everything was perfect.  
  
They no longer moved from house to house, and there wasn't any men that he brought home anymore. They cooked together, played together. Spent every moment of the day together because finally Steve had realized just how important life was.  
  
"Hey pops?" Peter asked as he was being carried. "Yes Peter?" Steve answered with a tired smile. "Am I ever gonna have another Dad again?" he asked sleepily. For a moment Steve stopped walking and his eyes grew wide. With a breath he nodded. "Someday Peter, well have a full happy family again okay?"  
"But our familys already happy." he whispered snuggling closer into Steve's pillow like chest. The blonde man smiled, tears in his eyes. "Yeah, we are. ." 


	2. Chapter 2

Peter was a genius boy. He had skipped grades twice now at the age of 16 and nearly graduating. But he was also a reckless kid, causing explosions in the lab and nearly creating cannibal goo that god knows how that came to be. Steve would get calls ever now and again from Peter's highschool about the accidents. He never scolded Peter, they just talked and laughed about it together. Steve never worried for his son, because his best friend Gwen Stacy, an equally genius girl, was always there to save him.

"So he created a what this time?"  
"A mechanical spider web slinger." Gwen explained, staging Peter into the house. "But how did he get the black eye?"   
"He accidently slung a yet tube and hurled it back at his eye." she said, flopping onto the couch with her friend. "I brought it home! Do you wanna see how it works!" Peter said nearly jumping up and down, with a laugh Steve nodded and Peter demonstrated, wedding up everything. 

"You're cleaning this up!" Steve said laughing and taking the web out of his hair. "No! Gwen is. Since she's the one who let me bring it home." Gwen lightly punched the brunette's arm and stood up. "No because its time for me to go home." she said sticking her tongue out and giving him a hug. "Bye Peter." then walking up to ste e and doing the same. "By Steve." she smiled and waved before going.

"Pops. Can Gwen spend the night this weekend? We have a history project together and-"  
"Yes, she can." Steve said as he began to pick up the couch cushions and toss them back onto the couches. "Wow really? Just like that? I don't need to bribe you with chores or anything?"  
"why? I'm in the next room its not like you'll be able to do anything."   
"Pops!" Peter yelled flustered and shoving his dad into the kitchen. "Shouldn't you be making dinner by now?" Steve laughed "Alright alright. What do you want to eat?"  
"Lasagna." He responded. And began walking out of the kitchen. "Hey Pete!"  
"Yeah?" Peter asked, stopping to look back. "I love you."   
"I love you too pops." he said with a smile.  
==

"Peter Rogers! Focus!" Gwen scolded, slapping his hand with a ruler. "Ow dude I'm sorry I just love this thing!" the brunette said excitedly. The two has been attempting to do their history project but Peter just kept talking about he modifying the web shooter to be more accurate and demonstrated it by slinging about 50 different things. "Peter come on its like almost 10:00" the blonde said, taking the mechanical device from him." Peter was about to say something and reach for it, but the way she held that ruler scared him. "Okay okay. So. . what was this about?/whack/ AND WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?"   
"For not paying attention, that's why you're second best Rogers." Gwen said sticking her tongue out. "Oh really?" Peter grabbed his pillow and whacking her with it. "Peter!" she grabbed her own and they started a war, knocking things about but finally it finished with Peter on the floor and Gwen sitting on top of him.   
"God you're so heavy." Peter whined, trying to get her off. "Are you gonna focus?" he nodded "The whole time?" again "Amd will you get me cereal? "  
"is that necessary?"  
"Yep."  
"Fine I'll get you some." he said and the blonde teen got off, chuckling and sitting on his bed. "Coco Puffs!"  
"I know what to get!" She smiled, Peter was a great friend, he really was despite the things he had to go through as a child. She decided to turn on the tv for the meanwhile, she flipped through the channels and it seemed nothing was on, she was about to turn it off when she got to E! It was a stupid channel but just curious to see what sort of trash they talked about today she stayed.  
"Here Gwen. Oh. Are we gonna make fun of celebreties?" Gwen took a cereal with a thanks and nodded. Peter sitting beside her with his own.  
"Wait what?"  
"You heard me."  
"But they were so happy last week at that party what do you think was going on inside house walls?"  
"Who knows. But the papers are filed, Stark is asking for a divorce." 

Peter's bowl dropped and his spool clanged against the tile floor. With a raised eyebrow Gwen turned to look at her friend. "Peter?"

"What's he going to do with the kids?"  
"He's taken custody of the older two."  
"What about the little girl?"  
"apparently she wanted to go with Pepper. Tony wanted to keep them all together but he decided a little girl living with her mother would be best."  
"How hard that must be on the kids. Why do you think Tony would ask for a divorce though"  
"Who knows, months ago he did talk about feeling regret about a past lover."  
"Do you think that could have been it?!"  
"May- what? You got a hold of him?"  
"Who?"  
"Liz said she's talking to Stark right now. He wants to- Oh. Oh wow."  
"Don't keep us in the dark, what's going on?"  
"He said he wanted to fix something, and he's going to visit a Steve?"

Peter felt his breathing become irregular and he had turned away from the tv. He felt so many different emotions and didn't understand what half of them were there. His chest wa tightening and he kept running his hands through his hair until his fingers clung to it.  
"Ter! . . .eter!. . . Peter! Peter!" he heard, and looked up at two worried faces. "Peter what's wrong?" Steve asked extending his arms to hold him. "No don't touch me!" he yelled, scrambling away. Shocked, Steve took his arms back and stepped back a bit.

"Peter." came Gwens voice, soft and gentle "Tell us what's wrong?" he shook his head. "Do you want me to leave?" he reached out and grabbed her wrist, shaking his head frantically and holding onto her like he was falling.  
"Oh. Mr. Rogers can you give us a moment?" She asked and with much hesitation he said okay and headed out of the room.

The second the door closed Peter talked like he was a dam that just broke. "Tonys going to visit Steve. He cant. It took us too long to forget, he cant he cant do this Gwen. Gwen, Gwen do something please. He cant-"   
"Peter. Peter hush." Gwen said, taking a hold of his face and making him look at her. "First of all, you're going to catch your breath." she said calmly and doing the exercises with him before continued. "Good now second of all, Why does Tony Stark matter so much?" Peter began to shake his head, he hadn't told Gwen before that they were related. "He's my father Gwen. He's my- and he's coming. He's brining other kids oh god. He cant do this. Pops isn't gonna be okay anymore. Gwen do you know how long it took him to be okay?" Peter had to keep blinking to keep his vision clear.Gwen furrowed her brows together and brought him into a hug, combing her fingers through his hair and letting him ramble on until he quieted down again.   
"Peter, its okay. Everything is gonna be fine. Things happen all the time for many different reasons and whether or not Steve gets angry he isn't going to abandon you for Stark. Hr loves you too much Peter." she whispered. "Whatever reason this has for happening its going to be fine you'll see." Peter nodded. "Just. Don't tell pops okay?"  
"Then what am I gonna tell him?"  
"Nothing, please don't say anything Gwen." he trembled "But he has to know Peter."  
"I know. But. . But I wanna tell him . ." Gwen sighed an "Okay, you better."  
"Roger." Peter mumbled. And Gwen smiled, with a small chuckle and ruffled his hair"Roger."   
==

"I'm sorry that had to happen Gwen he hasn't acted up like that for a while." Steve apologized, helping gather her stuff together. "Its fine Steve. Peter is my friend I'll be happy to for anything for him."   
Steve smiled. "He's to lucky to have someone like you."  
"Of course." Gwen said with pride following by a giggle. She walked out of Peter's room and out to her car.  
"Gwen? Can you tell me what happened last night?" Steve asked as he helped Gwen put her things in her car. "No I can not." she replied. "But Peter can. And he will,don't worry too much just give him time and be there for him." Steve frowned but understood. "And. He's also very lucky to have a dad like you Mr.Rogers." Steve sighed and thanked her.   
"Well. See you next week for dinner?"  
"Roger." Gwen said with a nod. "Roger." Steve repeated.  
He waved her goodbye as she drove off a chuckled to himself. Their little family game would always lighten him up.

"Pops?" Peter finally emerged from his room, eyes red and puffy with tear stains on his cheek from the night before. "Yeah Peter?"  
"I think I'm late for school." he said quietly "You sure are!" the blonde said, look back at his son. "But what do you say to skipping school today and going out for breakfast?" the young teen brightened up "I say yes."  
"Alright, go get dressed and washed your face and we'll go." 

"Man we haven't been to the park in forever!!" The brunette said, jumping about. It was nice to play a game of catch with his old man again. "Yeah. You've been busy with school and all. It's nice to take a break." Steve said, tossing the football back at him.  
"So Pete. . " Steve began, while they took a break at the swings. "Do you. . Wanna talk about what happened last night?" Peter gripped the chains of the swings for a moment. "Uh, . . yeah." he whispered. "Um. . Well. ." Peter hesitated. "You know how i have that twitch when it comes to explosions?" Steve nodded, stopping his swinging motions to look at his son. "Well It's just. . Gwen put on the news and they- they talked about this family. . And it sounded, real and I just. I freaked out." Peter lied, not having the heart to bring up Tony. Steve frowned, those memories were always hard to bring up, especially the moment Steve got rid of any and all physical memories of Tony. "Peter. I'm sorry." Steve whispered. "I know. . I know it was hard when you were little but I promise you Peter, it'll never be like that again." Steve said, pulling Peter close by the chain. "Roger?"  
Peter smiled some and nodded. "Roger."  
"Alright! Let's go home its getting late."

Peter put off telling Steve for too long. Because it was only a week later that the millionaire was standing at their door..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roger?  
> Roger.
> 
> I hope you guys understood what i did there l l D
> 
> I'll be drawing some Peper Tony kids for the next chapter wee


	3. Chapter 3

It was early morning, Peter was enjoying some toaster waffles while Steve slept in. The knock at the door didn't startle him, he thought It was just the mail man or something.

 

Oh how he wished he hadn't opened the door.

 

"Peter?" Tony asked, slowly taking off his shades. Peter stepped back and shook his head. "Uh no I think you um, have the wrong house." the teen said, ready to close the door before Tony stepped in. "Peter, its okay. I'm not gonna hurt you." that was far from what he was worried about. "I just need to talk to you-"

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I said no. And I think you should leave Stark. I know what you're here to do and this- this isn't a good time." Tony raised a brow. "Then when is?"

"Never."

A sleepy Steve, still in his boxers stumbled out of his room. Stretching out his muscular arms with a yawn. "Who was at the door Pe-" The blonde stopped in his track, completely frozen, feeling like he would be crushed under his own weight. "To-Tony." Steve walked forward, not seeming to believe it. "What are you doing here? Don't people announce when they're coming?" Steve asked.

"I did announce, apparently Peter heard." the blonde looked down at his son. This was getting too much for Peter to handle. "I'm gonna be late for school." Peter said, backing away from the to and running off to his room.

 

Steve watched his son run away and wished he could do the same. "Tony you have no business here. You shouldn't be here." The blonde said sternly. "You know as much as I do that Peter is my business."

"No Tony. He hasn't been for the past 13 years and he isn't now. Leave Stark you're not welcome here." Steve said, opening the door back up for him. "Steve. I'm not leaving, we have to talk."

"No were not talking. Peter!! Are you done in driving you to school!!" Steve called out and walked away from the shorter man. He knocked on Peters room and after not hearing a response or even shuffling he opened it.

 

Peter had left through the window. "Doesn't that kid know how to use a door?"

"Well neither does his father. I just told you to leave and you just walk in further." Steve huffed.

 

Peter ran. He ran through the ditch behind their house, ran through the bushes and ran down the street. He ran to school, he ran down the halls until he slipped on the last step of the stairs. "This cant be happening." Peter said frantically, pushing himself to the wall and trying the breathing exercises Gwen taught him.

"Peter you okay?" said girl asked, leaning down beside him. He shook his head and stood up with her help. "What happened Peter?"

"He's here. My fa- Tonys here."

==

 

"Wow. Peter won all of these?" Tony asked, impressed by  all the science trophies Peter had decorating his room. "Yeah. He's a smart kid. . He loves science and engineering . . He gets that from you." Tony nodded, placing a third grade science fair trophy back onto the shelf. "Well he doesn't get it from you Mr. Laid back." Tony chuckled, looking back at Steve.

How the man had changed. The Steve he remembered was. . Smaller. Now he was built and well. Hot. Of course Steve had always been but- he was different now.

"What do you really want Tony?" Steve asked with a sigh. "We don't need you coming in and disrupting our lives. So just take what you want and leave please."

"Then I can take you and Peter back with me to NYC." Steve's eyes shot wide.

"Absolutely not! We moved through out the whole country to get away from you why would we want to be in the same house?"

"You say we like you're speaking for Peter too."

"Of course I'm speaking for Peter. He feels the same."

"Are you sure?" Tony asked. "Look Steve. I want to try and connect with you and Peter again. I know. I know I fucked up."

"Yes you did Tony, really bad."

"Yeah. But I'm going to make it up to you two if you give me the chance. And if I cant get anywhere I'll never come and bother you guys again."

"Why Tony? Why do you deserve a second chance? There isn't any amount of material objects that'll make up for what we. . What you made me go through." Steve faded off. Tony was right. He couldn't speak for Peter. There was a border on the topic that the two silently agreed to never cross. He didn't know how the teen felt. After all, Steve had as much of an affect,maybe even more, on Peter's young life.

"I know Steve." Tony walked up to the man. "I know. But, just give me a chance." he said, placing a hand on the mans muscled arm. "I don't know Tony." Steve sighed, taking a step back and removing the hand. "I have to talk to Peter. Its up to him not me."

"I understand." Tony said, putting his shades back on. "Here's my number. Call me when you two decide." He said, handing Steve a yellow post it note.

After taking it, Tony walked out and at the sound of the front door closing Steve felt all his emotions bubble to the surface. He didn't know whether to cry or punch something. After all these years he decides now, when Peter is already grown, that he can just walk into their lives like that? "Oh Peter. What are we gonna do?"

==

 

Peter felt much calmer than earlier. Gwen helped get his mind off it and after school they went out for ice cream. Gwen's treat of course.

 

"So Peter. When do you plan on going back home?" The blond asked as they leaned over a small wooden bridge that gave way to a lake. "Its 10:00 already. My curfew is in half an hour."

Peter sighed and leaned back and forth on his heels. "I don't know Gwen. Right now I wish I didn't have to." Her expression softened and she took a hold of his hand. "You cant leave your dad." she said, running her thumb over the back of his hand. "Just go home, and if anything is wrong, call me." Gwen said before stepping off the ledge and walking off the creaky old bridge.

 

Peter wouldn't go home for another hour or two, arriving to all the lights turned off. "Pops?" he whispered, walking towards his dads room.

 

Silently creaking the door open he found the blonde asleep with an empty bottle of vodka on the floor. Steve could never get drunk, as much as he tried he couldn't find any pleasure or relief in drinking. Eventually he'd get frustrated and break something instead.

 

"Pops in home." Peter whispered, picking up the bottle and placing it on the nightstand, at least he never had to worry about coming home to a drunk parent. "Mhn?" Steve mumbled, cracking an eye open "Peter. . Where have you been? When did you get here?" he asked, shooting up to hide the bottle but it had already been seen. "I was just with Gwen. We went to ice cream after school and then to skip rocks at the lake." the teen explained, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Okay. I'm just glad to see you in one piece." Steve said with an awkward silence following. The two had refused to look at each other until Peter spit out an "I'm sorry."

"For what Peter?"

"I-I knew Tony was looking for you and I didn't say anything. Now he's here and I don't know what he's asking for but its probably forgiveness and-"

"Pete. Its okay. Its fine." though it really wasn't. "Tony. . He didn't come to ask for forgiveness Pete."

"Then, what did he want?"

"He wants. . He wants a second chance. . He wants to get to know you better, but he wants to have us in New York."

"No. No we cant go over there pops what if you-"

"Peter this isn't about me. Its about you. . . All this time I've been doing things for the both of us, and I've always assumed you felt what I felt. But I don't really know anything. So, dont worry about me. What do you want to do?"

He remained silent, thinking back to all those nights he used to watch the gossip and news on Tony and his company. He thought back to all the times he wished it was him standing next to Tony along with the three other kids he now had. He thought back. . To how he always wanted to. . Connect with his father.

 

But no. He couldn't do this to his Pops. It wasn't fair to drag him along to something that would only cause him harm. "No." he shook his head finally. "I don't want to go." he lied. "I'm fine with it just being me and you. Its perfect the way we are."

Steve nodded. "Okay Pete. ." he ruffled his sons brown hair and kissed his cheek. "Go to sleep now. Its late and its a school night."

==

 

The school bell rung, and it was yet another school day done. Peter walked out and saw his dads blue jeep waiting. Smiling he skipped over and slid into the passenger seat. "Hey Pops you'll never guess what I ma- Tony!" Peter nearly jumped out the car window. "I-uh- Where's Pops?"

"Steve is back at the house,he let me borrow his jeep."

"Wh-why?" he didn't want to come off as rude but that's probably what it sounded like. "Well, I thought we should at least spend a day together. Before I leave for New York tomorrow." Tony said, starting the car. Peter had no idea how to respond to that, well he had a few but he was raised to be a nice boy. "So what's your favorite place to go after school?"

"Home." Peter quickly answered, fiddling with the string of his backpack. “Okay. Other than that?” He remained silent and Tony shook his head. “How about we go to that science museum on Mission Avenue?” apparently he had offered the right thing because Peter lit up like a Christmas tree. “U-um well I don’t know Tony I-“

“Peter, just a day, please.” For a moment Peter thought about it, fiddling with his thumbs before speaking up again. “I love that museum. .” Tony smiled and off they drove.

Peter had been to that museum countless of times, he memorized the exhibits better than the people who worked there. Excitedly he spoke with Tony about everything he learned on the subject and the two would have a lengthy discussion on it before moving on to something else. He didn’t know if it was right to admit but Peter was. . happy. As much as he loved his Pops he could never talk to him about science. Steve usually just sat there completely lost. It wasn’t that he was dumb, science just wasn’t what interested him.

But with Tony he could express his love and they talked on about engineering, about Stark Industries, Oscorp, though Tony scoffed at the name.

Afterwards Tony took them out to eat, where they discussed eachother’s lives, non got too into detail. Tony kept trying to ask questions about Steve which Peter had blunt answers to or just avoided answering.

At the end of the night Peter fell asleep in the jeep on the way back to their house. Steve carried the tired teen to his room.

“He’s an amazing kid. .” Tony spoke softly as Steve came out of the room and silently closed the door behind him. “I don’t know how I could have missed him growing up. .”

“I don’t know either Tony. . But it’s too late to take back anything.” The blonde said, earning a saddened look from Tony. “I know. . . Well I guess it’s goodnight Steve.” He said, heading for the door. “It’s goodbye Tony.” For a moment he froze, before opening the door and going out without another word.

==

 

“Peter?! How did you-“

“Pops left it on the table.”

“Well did you talk to Steve about it?”

“Pops said it was okay.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes Tony. I wanna go with you to New York.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TIME TO MEET PEPPERTONY KIDS!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so the way i see a relationship with Tony is since hes been a playboy for so long he can only handle a relationship after a certain length.  
> And I'm sure to find out your whole relationship of three years meant nothing would devastate anybody.  
> And it takes something big to get them out of a depression hole.
> 
> Peter was two years old when they separated
> 
> Just stick with me i know its a shitty start but the chapters get longer and the story shifts between angst and happy.


End file.
